


of wishes and water fountains

by bunniecub



Category: taekook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Jeon Jungkook, Tags Are Hard, Yoongi is the best friend, and when I say light I mean almost no angst, jikook are dating in the beginning... or are they, jimin in a crop top, taegi are besties, there is basketball too so if you like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunniecub/pseuds/bunniecub
Summary: taehyung wishes for the same thing every day.to date a boy whose heart belongs to someone else.but sometimes fate does grant your wishes, it just takes a little time.and a few quarters.





	of wishes and water fountains

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [kookvday3](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kookvday3) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Jungkook's a volunteer at a park, and one of his duties is to take out coins from the wishing fountain when it becomes too full. He does this super early in the morning, so people don't see, but Taehyung comes along, drunk, and calling Jungkook a "wish stealer".
> 
> Jungkook: It's my job-  
> Taehyung: TO STEAL EVERYONE'S HOPES AND DREAMS??
> 
> Jungkook doesn't know what to tell him (hard to explain something to a drunk person). Then Taehyung starts blaming Jungkook for his wish not working.
> 
> dt to : prompter, everyone who put up with me whining about how worried I was about this and the best motivators in the world - luna and loki <3

Taehyung is not superstitious, no matter what Yoongi says, he is not.

However, he does believe that sometimes one needs to appeal to the universe’s good nature when one needs to achieve something that presents itself as unattainable.

And to him, that’s Jeon Jeongguk.

Jeon Jeongguk; SNUs fluffy haired, doe eyed golden boy. When Taehyung wasn’t gushing to his best friend about how amazing he was, he was complaining about how amazing he was.

“Is it really necessary to be captain of the football team and the lacrosse team and one of the main dancers and have a 4.0 GPA and a nice guy and look That Good _and_ be dating Park Jimin - is that fair Yoongles?”

“Call me that again and Jeongguk will be the least of your problems.”  
  
“Focus Suga,” he replies, whispering the second word.

“IT WAS A PHASE.”  
  
“Whatever you say, now back to me!”

“Taehyung what do we live by?”  
  
“Yoongi, this is serious-”  
  
“What do we live by?”

Taehyung sighs exasperatedly before he speaks, “The Daegu Code of Honor.”  
  
Yes the name is lame, but they were 13 year old boys when they created it and they were really proud of it at the time.

“And what does it entail?”  
  
Taehyung raises his right eyebrow, did Yoongi really expect him to recite that entire thing, now?

“Just the first three rules.”  
  
“What happens in Daegu stays in Daegu.”  
  
There was a reason this was rule no.1, well reasons - and none of them were discussed in the company of others. Not one.

“Two?” Yoongi encouraged.

“Taehyung will always make his voice available when Yoongi needs it.”

That one, while it may sound very Yoongi-centric, was made with Taehyung in mind. They had gotten into an argument after Yoongi needed Tae to do the harmony and the latter didn’t feel like his voice was good enough. It escalated quickly when the older called him an insecure brat and he lashed out even further.

There were four days of zero contact between the two of them before Yoongi showed up at his door with an apology and Panda Express - and after convincing Tae that his voice was great and that the older was a ‘musical genius’, the former relented and rule 2 of the code of honor was forged.

So, in the end it provided Yoongi with the guarantee of having someone to sing melodies, sound out harmonisations and in general sing his songs and Taehyung (despite the fact that they’ve never said it out loud) found comfort in the fact that his voice mattered that much to his best friend.

“Rule numero tres?”  
  
“Your Spanish is terrible.”

“Your face is terrible now stop stalling, what’s number three?”  
  
“This is literally the face of the most handsome man in the world but go off.”  
  
“Kim. Taehyung.”  
  
“Minstradamus.”  
  
“Goodbye.”  
  
“Okay fine,” he began, “We don’t mess in someone else’s plate of food.”  
  
“Sorry what was that? I couldn’t hear your muttering.”  
  
“I’ll kick your ass.”  
  
This sent Yoongi into a fit of laughter, the same way it did every other time Taehyung threatened him. It just wasn’t realistic.

When he finally stopped laughing and Taehyung’s glare softened into an agitated ‘are you done’ expression he told him that he shouldn’t forget the importance of number three.

“I know, I know. We don’t pursue guys who are taken, I know. He’s just-”  
  
“Dreamy, amazing, perfect, lovely, endearing - yeah I’m aware, you’ve told me.”  
  
His cheeks flushed at that.

“There are _so many_ guys interested in you, so many _single_ guys that you can take your pick from. Stop wasting your time thinking about someone that is unavailable.”

“Maybe if they were Jeon Jeongguk.”

This time Yoongi did smack him upside the head.

Fast forward to the present, which finds Taehyung throwing another quarter into the mall’s fountain. 

He momentarily stops thinking about Jeongguk, and wonders how many quarters he’s used to make the same wish over and over again and reasons that he’d properly be able to afford a decent sandwich.

But, Taehyung prescribed to the Economic sunk cost fallacy, once time, money or energy has been spent on something it should be forgotten. Contemplating the amount of times his wish has not come true was not only not beneficial but in actual fact a waste of time as he could be allocating his time elsewhere. 

Like thinking of Jeongguk in his football pants.

\- 

Taehyung isn’t big on sports, well that’s a lie. Taehyung isn’t big on sports that he doesn’t understand.

Like lacrosse. What the fuck type of name is ‘lacrosse’ even?  
  
But Taehyung _loves_ basketball.

And he’s good at it too.

So when Yoongi mentioned that the court was open for the night and that a few guys from their university invited them for a game - he agreed.

Adorned in his usual playing attire (basketball shorts, muscle shirt and his -worse for wear- Nikeys) he made his way to the court.

He assumed it’d be the same guys as always: Namjoon and Hoseok from the university’s team, Hyungsik, Seojoon and Jihan who were always down to play and probably Yugyeom, Bogum and Seokjin from the football team.

And he was right, for the most part. Namjoon, Hoseok, Seokjin, Hyungsik, Seojoon, Bogum and Yugyeom _were_ there.

But other than them and Yoongi, they were one player down.

“Bro, we’re only nine!” Taehyung hollers, not finding it worth it to walk all the way over the court.

“Jeongguk is on his way,” Yugyeom assures him.

_Who is on his what now?_

“Ah yeah Taehyung, Yoongi told me Jihan said he couldn’t make it and Jeongguk seemed keen so I invited him,” Jin adds.

“Oh, cool.”  
  
Not a minute later, the man arrives.

And while Taehyung has never considered himself a religious man, those thighs. _Those_ thighs in _those_ shorts, he was ready to drop to his knees and fucking pray.

“Hey,” Jeongguk greeted, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

“Nice of you to join us,” Namjoon jokes.

“Yeah, sorry, totally underestimated how long it would take to walk here.”  
  
“You walked?” 

Taehyung surprises himself and Yoongi with the question, in the rare moments they shared the same space he opted to keep quiet. He had a tendency to ramble when nervous. And maybe, just maybe, pretty bright eyed boys made him nervous.

“Uh yeah, it’s a nice night and y’know saving the environment and all that jazz.”  
  
Yoongi, who had joined the rest of them, elbowed Taehyung after the latter muttered ‘of-fucking-course’.

His surprised spluttering had everyone’s eyes on him and with reddened cheeks he choked out, “Muscle pain.”  
  
“Are you going to be okay to play?”

The concern on Jeongguk’s face had even more heat flaring up to his cheeks. 

It was just _so_ unfair.

“Yeah, it’s nothing serious,” Taehyung replies, waving him off.

Who said he wasn’t cool?  
  
(It was Yoongi).

Two three pointers and five assists under his belt later, his mind was completely preoccupied with the game at hand. 

“I’m open!” he heard Seojoon call to Hyungsik.

Before he even had time to think he turned and did a sweep of the court, Hyungsik was open but he definitely wasn’t in a good position.

Seokjin was on his left and Jeongguk who was defending Bogum, was just about flanking him too.

“Joon! Pass it to Yoongi!”  
  
Yoongi was currently being blocked by Namjoon and even though he knew it was risky - bounce passes were always easy ways to lose possession, he knew Yoongi was quick on his feet and if needed he could easily intercept the ball.

Not to slight Yugyeom, but he was much better on attack than he was at defence.

Yoongi, as predicted, caught the pass and winked at Tae before pivoting and passing it back to Hyungsik who managed a freethrow. 

“Okay, okay, I’m calling half time,” Jeongguk announced, making a T sign with his hands. 

“Tired of losing Jeon?” Bogum snarked.

The score was currently Tigers 15 - 8 Bunnies. Yugyeom chose both of the team’s names, Namjoon called him a furry. 

“I don’t lose,” was all Jeongguk said before gesturing to the guys on his side towards him.

The Tigers took this as a sign for them to huddle too and Seojoon, Yoongi, Hyungsik, Taehyung and Bogum circled around their water bottles.

“So, I have nothing to say, we’ve been doing okay and I just want to go home honestly,” Yoongi sighed.

“Well then, let’s wrap it up,” Seojoon added.

The other team’s ‘bunnies!’ distracted them from the beginnings of Hyungsik’s sentence.

When they turned to give him their attention again he assured them it wasn’t important and suggested that they join the other guys on the court too.

The Bunnies figured that the best option was to allocate two stronger defenders to Yoongi and Taehyung. 

Jeongguk took Yugyeom's position and Seokjin swapped with Namjoon to defend Yoongi. 

"Hi," Jeongguk smiled, eyes trained on Taehyung as the latter dribbled the ball. 

"And why are you here?" 

"Figured a change in positions was better for competition, you seem like someone that likes to be... _stimulated_."

And it's the way he said it that had Taehyung quirking a brow. But he disregarded it almost immediately, it was probably a distraction tactic. 

"Kim, stop hogging the ball!" Seojoon yelled. 

Taehyung faked left (to Seojoon) and passed the ball to Hyungsik. 

Well, that was the plan. 

But Jeongguk had anticipated the play and stolen possession. 

The smirk on his face had a dual effect on Taehyung. He knew he was irritated, but was he turned on too? 

"Not now," he muttered to himself. 

"Taehyung fucking defend your man!" 

He gave Yoongi the finger but moved to Jeongguk anyway. 

"You're pretty good Kim, but I don't like to lose."

“That’s sweet but this is my court and the only competition I have here is that guy,” he paused to gesture at Yoongi before continuing, “you’re a great football player, but your movements are too heavy for basketball.”

Jeongguk’s movements halted for a split second as the silver haired boy’s words rang through him but that was all Taehyung needed for a successful steal.

“And you think too much,” Taehyung smirked. 

He cocked his brow at Jeongguk before pivoting towards the hoop, it was a long shot by far but he was confident. It took the other boy a second to realise what he was attempting and his eyes widened in response.

“Pass the ball Kim!” Hyungsik shouted, ignoring Namjoon and Jin whipping their heads towards him.

“Yoongi, tell him he won’t make the shot,” Seojoon seethed. Taehyung was _not_ in a position to make the shot.

“Feeling like quite the show off today aren’t ya?” Yoongi sassed.

And that’s all Taehyung needed. He angled his hand and attempted the high shot.

The seconds seemed to stretch into hours as the boys watched the ball travel in the air before it fluidly passed through the hoop.

For a second it was on silent and then cheers, lots of it.

“BRO WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?” 

“That, my friend, was a perfect rainbow shot,” Bogum smirked at Yugyeom.

“What were you saying about not losing?” 

“That was incredible, you’re incredible.”  
  
And the glint in his eyes, the way they fucking shone. Taehyung was only a man, and men are weak. And that’s why he was off for the rest of the game, double dribbling or travelling on accident as his mind produced replicas of Jeongguk’s face - the absolute admiration his eyes held.

They still won though, 35-28. Because even when he wasn’t at his best, he was still Kim Taehyung. Also Yoongi. Okay and maybe Hyungsik, Seojoon and Bogum were pretty good defenders too.

“Good game.”  
  
Taehyung turned around to face a smiling Jeongguk. He’d heard he was a sore loser. Strange.

“Thank you, you too.”  
  
“You’ve gotta teach me how to do that, the rainbow shot is insane.”  
  
“It’s all maths, gotta know your angles.”

Jeongguk wrinkled his nose at that.

“What’s with that face, Mr 4.0 GPA.”  
  
“How do you know my GPA?”  
  
Sometimes in Taehyung’s life he really wished that Yoongi actually went through with his plans to end Taehyung’s life. This was one of those times.

“Uhhhhh, I uh overheard some of the football guys in my biology lecture mention it.”  
  
“And you remembered? I’m touched.”  
  
“Do you want a ride?” Taehyung blurted.

“Well, you were the one ogling at my thighs so do _you_ want a ride?”

Taehyung’s mind, as expected, broke.  
  
“A ride home, I meant a r-ride home.” 

Jeongguk looks amused, there's something else as well, accompanying the shine in his eyes but Taehyung can't place it. 

"I'm kidding, I was kidding," he explains, "and thanks but Jimin is picking me up since it's on his way.

Oh yeah. Jimin. Taehyung forget about that, about him. 

He felt like a fool. 

"Yeah of course, you should invite him some time. I don't know if he's into basketball and he's a little short, not that that's a bad thing! Yoongi's short too and he's really good!" Taehyung word vomits before he can stop himself. 

"Min is more of a football player but I'll extend the invitation."

He even called him Min. 

Taehyung felt his mood dampen even more. 

Jeongguk seemed to notice this shift from the way his expression changed, he opened his mouth to speak but his words got caught when someone yelled his name. 

"Jeongguk!" 

Taehyung turned his head to the source of the voice. Park Jimin. 

Park Jimin in all his full lips, orange hair, crop top exposing beautifully defined abs glory. Taehyung was pretty sure if not for Jeongguk, he'd be crushing on Jimin. 

He was just beautiful really. 

Jimin was barreling towards the two of them before Taehyung had time to register his movements until he swung his arm around Jeongguk's shoulders and peered at him over the ravenette's shoulder. 

"Hi, I'm Jimin."

"Taehyung."

He knew his voice sounded short but he didn't mean it. He had no bad feelings towards the shorter boy, and he had no intention of coming across as rude. He was just overwhelmed. 

And while Yoongi may deny it, their souls were connected. What else would explain how in tune the elder was with not only his feelings but also when and where he needed him?

Taehyung felt his presence before he saw it and immediately relaxed, his hyung placed a comforting hand on his back and smiled at the couple in front of them. 

Something akin to confusion and irritation flashed across Jeongguk's face but Taehyung was too occupied with trying to construct a coherent (read: nice) sentence to notice. 

"So you're Park Jimin."

"Why does that sound so ominous?" 

"Take it as you will but I don't mean it negatively, scout's honor."

"You weren't in the scouts," Taehyung mumbles. This earns a chuckle from Jimin and a glare from Yoongi. 

"You don't know me."

“Whatever you tell yourself, Suga.”

“Suga?”  
  
“It was a phase,” Yoongi stressed as Taehyung imitated him.

“I have the keys to your car Taehyung, do you want to walk home?”  
  
“You wouldn’t.”  
  
“Try me.”

  
“You can catch a ride with us Taehyungssi?” Jeongguk offered.

“Just hyung is fine and he’s joking.”  
  
“I’m not,” Yoongi called over his shoulder.

He really was making his way to the door, and Taehyung still needed to change but Taehyung refused to believe he would do that. Yes, they’ve been petty before. Obviously. And sometimes it’s gone too far.

But Yoongi would not leave him in a car with the guy he liked and his boyfriend.

He wouldn’t.

That’s what Tae kept telling himself, as the door swung shut behind Yoongi, as he heard the engine of his car start, as he heard the tell-tale sound of the tires screeching on the road and eventually the sound fading out into nothing.

“Tae-”  
  
“He’ll come back, he’s just being dumb.”  
  
It took 20 minutes for him to realise that Yoongi wasn’t coming back.

“So the offer still stands,” Jeongguk says, once again reaching a hand to the back of his neck. He did that a lot.

The elder inhaled, lifted his head and flashed his trademark boxy smile, “Sure.”  
  
The car ride was quick and painless for the most part. Taehyung figured they weren’t a couple big on PDA since there wasn’t any hand holding or kissing in front of him.

He was still relieved when they pulled up to his house though.

So relieved that it took him a minute to realise that his car was parked in his driveway and one Min Yoongi was on his doorstep.

“Go home.”  
  
“You can’t seriously be upset.”  
  
Taehyung scoffed. The audacity.

“Fuck you asshole.”  
  
“Honorifics.”  
  
“Fuck you _and_ your honorifics, I can’t believe you did that!”  
  
“Taehy-”  
  
“Why the fuck Yoongi, why the fuck would you make me ride in the car with the guy I like and his boyfriend? You’re a piece of shit for that.”  
  
“I thought-”  
  
“Thought what?”  
  
“Maybe if you let me speak.”

“Nah bro I don’t want to hear it, just go home.”  
  
“Daegu Code, rule 14.”  
  
Taehyung knew what it was. 

Daegu Code, number 14: Hear each other out.

A part of him wanted to say fuck the code, but the car ride besides being awkward didn’t kill him so he refrained.

“I thought it would help.”  
  
“Help what?”  
  
“Help you get over him, I thought seeing him and his boyfriend together would be the push you needed.”  
  
“So you just interfered in my personal shit bec-”  
  
“Taehyung I-”  
  
“You interfered, yes or no?”  
  
The silence that fell on them broke when Jeongguk entered their line of vision.

“Fuck.”

Yoongi looked up at Taehyung, hurt and anger flashing across his eyes.

“How long were you there?”  
  
“Taehyung-hyung, I’m not upset. It’s not a big deal-”  
  
“Not a big,” he stopped before he could say anything to further embarrass himself, “why are you here?”  
  
Jeongguk was clearly taken aback by how cold the elder was, “You forgot your gym bag.”  
  
The elder took it from his outstretched hand, “Thank you.”  
  
“Taehyung-” Yoongi started.

“Rule 10 in your fucking Daegu code.”  
  
Rule number 10: Don’t get involved in each other’s love lives.

With that he left both Yoongi and Jeongguk on his porch, slamming the door and switching off the lights.

-

It had been eight days of radio silence between the two parties since then, Yoongi tried to reach out for the first three days of their… encounter, but took Taehyung blocking his number as a sign that he should stop. Give him space.

Taehyung poured himself into his classes, and painting and playing basketball with his other friends. 

He knew that whatever was going on with himself and Yoongi wasn’t permanent but he wanted to get it into his head that he was wrong. Taehyung's pride wasn’t easily swayed, but this was more than that. Yoongi had a tendency of ‘stepping in’ with the intention of helping Taehyung. Most of the time it worked out in the latter’s favour so he let it slide, but he was an adult and Yoongi was his best friend, his bro, not his dad. And he needed to realise that.

Taehyung also avoided Jeongguk, at all costs. He didn’t even want to see the other boy’s face, the way he said ‘it’s no big deal’ like Taehyung wasn’t throwing his quarters into the fucking fountain for him. The audacity. 

Oh yeah, he was still doing it too. Going to the fountain and making the same wish over and over again. A part of him felt pathetic for it, wishing for something that clearly wasn’t going to happen but there was something that kept pushing him there. Something he couldn't explain or understand himself.

However, avoidance can only go on so long and it abruptly ended when Taehyung was walking Soonshim. 

Soonshim was a good dog, trained since he was a pup by Taehyung. He never ever ran off while he was being walked and usually nothing more than a light tugging at his leash would remind him not to misbehave. He rarely misbehaved.

But Jeon Jeongguk was always the exception.

Taehyung was breathless the time he caught up to the dog, “Soonshim, why?!?”

“Oh hi Taehyung-hyung, his yours?”  
  
And really, it wasn’t fair the way the sight of Jeongguk rubbing his dog’s belly made him feel, the way his insides turned to absolute mush seeing the boy he liked with his dog so comfortably.

“Yes, I think he got excited about something, he’s usually much better behaved,” he directs the last words to his dog who only barks back in retaliation.

Jeongguk laughs and once again, a zoo erupts in the elder’s stomach. 

Really, really unfair.

It’s when Taehyung turns to leave when the younger speaks again,” Hyung, we’re good right?”  
  
Taehyung turns slowly, giving himself time to think before he speaks.

“Jeongguk-”  
  
“I’m not mad really, people have crushes all the time and honestly I get it. You have good taste by the way-”  
  
Taehyung doesn’t hear some of what he says because his mind his stuck on ‘you have good taste’, there is confidence and then there is whatever that was.

“-I just think you’re cool so I hope we can still be friends?” he finishes.

Well friends, he could be friends. Friends isn’t so bad right? And since his best friend was currently not in the realm of people he wanted to speak to, he could use a friend.

“Also hyung, I want to apologise for saying it wasn’t a big deal. I just didn’t want you to think I was mad.”  
  
Taehyung didn’t see any reason why the younger would assume that he would think Jeongguk was upset, he’s heard of stories where straight guys react terribly but Jeongguk was very gay . And not to toot his own horn but he didn’t think there was any reason for anyone to be repulsed by the thought of him having a crush on them.

But he figured indulging in those thoughts wouldn’t prove helpful to the current state of his heart so he brushed it off.

“No worries Jeongguk-ah.”  
  
-

Being Jeongguk’s friend was… difficult.

It had nothing to do with Jeongguk himself, on the contrary Taehyung felt like they were destined to be close. 

Like soul twins. 

Jeongguk was funny and he -more importantly- found Taehyung funny. He listened to Taehyung ramble about everything from his favourite artists and photographers to the way he didn’t subscribe to a religion but believed that there had to be God because someone had to create something as spectacular as the universe. He made a valiant Overwatch opponent and he was a good cook, well he was better than Taehyung and that was enough really. 

He was also passionate and sweet and loved a lot of things and loved them loudly. It's like his entire existence was meant to be endearing.

He worked out more than necessary according to Taehyung but after consenting to the elder attending his sessions at the gym, where Taehyung did no more than pretend to work his arms on the cable tower and stare at Jeongguk, he found that he enjoyed how dedicated the younger was to maintaining his physique.

It was days like that where Taehyung’s friendliness was pushed to it's limits. Because seeing Jeongguk in his element (one of many Taehyung had found out) was seeing a sweaty Jeongguk, with _that_ look on his face, the breathlessness post workout and messy hair. Taehyung wanted to see it all, but in a different setting, preferably his bedroom however during those moments he didn’t find himself feeling particularly picky. Still, those weren’t the platonic thoughts he should’ve been thinking, so he turned his attention to thoughts of Yoongi, because he missed him.

However that didn’t last long with the way Jeongguk’s arms bulged when he did his push ups, the way his shirt rode up to show the way his abs contracted and relaxed when he did sit ups and definitely not with the way his shorts rode up his thighs when he did lunges.

Taehyung really wanted to be a good friend despite his feelings, the same as Jeongguk was to him. If only his dick didn’t want to be friends too.

-

“So, when do plan on talking to Yoongi-hyung?”  
  
The glare Taehyung directs at him is enough for Jeongguk’s hands to fly up in surrender.

“Sorry sorry, he just misses you.”  
  
“And since when are you and Yoongi-hyung friends? Fraternizing with the enemy Jeon?”  
  
The way Jeongguk splutters at his words is terribly endearing, “N-no no, definitely no fraternizing, he just asks about you. And hyung is kind of intimidating so it’s not like I can just ignore him.”  
  
“Ah young Padawan,” Jeongguk scrunches his nose and Taehyung giggles before continuing, “let me give you a valuable life lesson : Min Yoongi is the biggest softie in the history of the universe, the most un-scary person to ever exist really.”

“That’s just because he has a soft spot for you.”  
  
“Well I am me, so can you blame him?”  
  
“No, I guess I can’t.”  
  
Judging from the panicked looking on the younger’s face he had definitely not meant to say that out loud. 

“Are you flirting with me Guk-ah?”  
  
It’s almost comical the way his entire body gets flushed, even the tips of his ears redden.

Taehyung figures he isn’t going to respond so he continues, “Because you know you shouldn’t flirt with other boys when you’re taken, I don’t think Jimin would be too happy with you.”  
  
“Yeah, Jimin. Jimin who is my boyfriend.”  
  
“Are you telling me or asking me?”  
  
“Stop teasing me, it’s mean,” Jeongguk complains, throwing one of his fries at Taehyung.

“But it’s so fun.”  
  
This earns him another fry, one he catches perfectly in his mouth.

“I hate you.”  
  
“Sure you do Jeonggukie, sure you do.”  
  
Jeongguk beams back at him, cheeks full from his burger and doe eyes wide and sparkly.

Taehyung is just, so _so_ fond. 

-

A month. It’s been a month of radio silence between himself and Yoongi. 

It was not supposed to go on this long but then they hit the point in the semester where everyone is drowning in assignments and tests and there just wasn’t time.

It’s been the worst month of Taehyung’s life.

It has, however, also been a month since he started hanging out with Jeongguk who he is now sure is genuinely one of the best people ever. He’s also pretty sure he likes him even more now.

It’s been the best month of Taehyung’s life. 

It’s been _a month_.

He was currently on his way to meet up with Jeongguk at the cafe near the university for their weekly study dates. The word date being applied very loosely and mostly for Taehyung’s indulgence.

This would be their sixth meet up, and even though they didn’t share classes, it was still productive. For the most part. For the parts where Taehyung wasn’t staring at Jeongguk and Jeongguk wasn’t trying to make Taehyung laugh. Okay so maybe it wasn’t perfect productivity but it made them both happy and they did get some work done. No harm no foul.

Well that was until his eyes fell onto Jeongguk sitting at their table, unsurprisingly holding a mocha in his right hand. And that was normal, that was what he was used to. What he wasn’t accustomed to was Jimin sitting in his seat, back to Taehyung, his hand in Jeongguk’s.

And he definitely wasn’t used to Jimin leaning across the table to kiss Jeongguk.

He should’ve walked in and greeted the both of them, that’s what he expected of himself. To be cool. Or he could’ve left, it would be less courageous yes, but it’d be okay.

But what he did was stand there, rooted to the spot watching the guy who made his heart feel the way he did when he finished his first painting, kiss his boyfriend. The worst part was, he couldn’t even be mad - this was bound to happen at some point.

It’s not like he expected Jeongguk to fall in love with him while he was in a relationship, didn’t expect Jeongguk to break up with Jimin for him and certainly wasn’t going to be the person Jeongguk cheated on his boyfriend with. He didn’t know what he expected really, or if he expected anything at all. Maybe he knew he was destined to come out of this with a broken heart and he let himself fall anyway.

He felt stupid.

And there was only one person who never, ever made him feel that way. Well Jeongguk never made him feel stupid too, he made Taehyung feel like the exact opposite but that was the last thing he needed right now - to hear the younger sing his praises even if he didn’t blame him for his broken heart.

So, he called his hyung.

“Hyung?”  
  
“Send me your location, I’ll come get you.”  
  
Yep, Daegu bros were definitely connected.

One of the many things Taehyung appreciated about Yoongi was the way he sort of just knew how to deal with him. He didn’t ask any questions when he picked him up a few minutes away from the cafe, he didn’t ask any questions in the car ride to the older’s place and he didn’t ask any questions when he ordered fried chicken enough for at least five people and handed him a bottle of soju.

And that isn't even one of the Daegu codes, it's just Yoongi.

“Sorry,” is what he says instead. And it may sound like nothing but it’s packed with so much regret and authenticity and sadness - the younger didn’t know one word could convey so many emotions at one time.

“‘S okay, just don’t do it again.”  
  
“I won’t, Scout’s honor.”  
  
“You need to stop that before someone actually thinks you actually were a boy scout,” Taehyung says.

“Never, so what’s up?”  
  
He thinks about how to articulate what his feeling before a grin stretches across his face.

“Kim Taehyung I swear if you say the sky I’ll kick you out and withhold the chicken from you."

The grin fell, denying someone chicken was downright blasphemous.

“Fine, but can we go out after? I’ll feel less like a loser if I can’t feel my face than if I’m crying on your couch because I’m unloved.”  
  
“We can get drunk but you’re not unloved, just dramatic but I’ll let you have this since you’re sad.”  
  
“You’re the best hyung.”

So Taehyung tells him, tells him how much he laughs around Jeongguk, what a great guy he is, how he kind of needs to stop himself from jumping Jeongguk’s bones every time they go to the gym together. He tells Yoongi how he told himself that being friends was enough even though he could feel himself falling harder for the raven-haired boy. With a lump in his throat, that he swallows because _no he won’t cry,_ he tells him about seeing Jeongguk kiss Jimin.

Yoongi doesn’t say much, he doesn’t try to comfort him - he just asks if Taehyung is sure he wants to go out, they could stay in instead and watch some movies, or even paint, but the younger rejects this.

He wants to drink. To dance. To not feel. 

Just for one night.

They end up going to a place called Aura, the vibe is good and the drinks are cheap. They're simple guys, so essentially that's all they need. 

"You wanna dance hyung?" 

They don't dance often, Yoongi says he hates the way people dance in clubs, but when they do it's more them jumping in the same general vicinity and shouting words over the deafening music at each other. 

"Nah, I don't think it's a dance night for me."

Taehyung considers finding a cute guy to have fun with for the night. Someone to dance with, to kiss, to take home. But he knows he isn't going to be into it and that just isn't fair both to them and to himself. 

Kim Taehyung refuses to half ass his one night stands. 

So he decides to spend his night drinking with Yoongi. Which honestly is his first mistake. 

His second mistake, is thinking that he can keep up with Yoongi. 

His third is continuing when Yoongi finishes.

His fourth is leaving when Yoongi goes to the bathroom. 

His fifth is going to that stupid fountain that eats all his quarters but doesn't do shit for him. He's going to fight it, he decides. Beat up that stupid water fountain, show it who's boss. 

He’s in the middle of removing his pants (because contrary to popular belief he _is_ a responsible drunk and knows not to get his valuables wet) when he registers someone who seems vaguely familiar making their way towards him.

“What are you doing?”  
  
Taehyung almost laughs at the stupidity of this stranger, wasn’t it obvious, “I’m fighting the fountain,” he deadpans.

“You want..... to fight…. the fountain?”

“That is what I said, are you not a good listener?”  
  
Stranger blanches at this, “N-no, I’m just trying to understand why you would want to fight a fountain Taehyung-hyung.”  
  
“How do you know my name, are you my fucking stalker. Bitch I’ll kick your ass!”  
To make sure that the stranger knows he is being serious he steps into their space, fists raised.

“Okay first can we put these away,” the guy says, almost fondly as he holds Taehyung’s wrist and guides them back to his sides, his touch is soft, Taehyung notes, “Second, how drunk are you?”  
  
Taehyung purses his lips as he wonders how to answer that, “On a scale of 1-10?”  
  
“On a scale of 1 to 10,” the other says.

“A solid 4, maybe a 5 but I think that’s pushing it.”  
  
“That.. seems like a lie. How many drinks did you have?”  
  
He stops, looks down at his fingers and then pouts when he realises there aren’t enough to show the unidentified, could-be stalker the amount of drinks he has. The guy doesn’t seem like a good listener so visuals seem like the best way to get his message across.

“Can you not do that?”  
  
“Do what?” Taehyung challenges.

“That thing with your lips, it’s distracting,” he misses the way the guy’s cheeks tinged pink when he said it.

“I don’t have enough fingers.”  
  
“.....Well then, I’d call your hyung but I don’t want sober you to be mad at me so just wait a bit and I’ll take you home when I finish up.”  
  
Taehyung has a flurry of questions he wants to ask, how does this person have his hyung’s number, why does he think Tae would get in the same car as him and finish what?

However before he has the opportunity to ask he sees Jeongguk collecting the quarters in the fountain and placing them in plastic bags.

His mind immediately registers what is happening, and apparently so does his mouth, “THIEF!”  
  
“Taehyung get off of me! Oh my-” Jeongguk cries, trying to wriggle Taehyung off of his back before the both end up falling into the fountain.

“Fine, but you will answer my questions!”  
  
“Yes, whatever, but g-get off you’re strangling me."  
“Serves you right, anyway how long have you been doing this?” Taehyung asks, straightening his pants after his descent off of the strangers back.  
  
“I don’t know, a couple of months.”  
  
The gasp Taehyung lets out it almost comically loud.

Realisation dawns.

“YOU!”  
  
The stranger can only stare helplessly as Taehyung once again charges towards him.

“You,” he begins, emphasizing each word with a finger stab to the other’s (very defined) chest, “are,” stab “a,” poke “wish stealer,” stab stab stab.

“Taehyung-hyung I think there’s some misunderstanding going on-”

“No there isn’t any misunderstanding, the reason why my wishes haven’t been coming true isn’t because the universe hates me it’s because you’re the devil!”  
  
“It’s my job-”

“TO STEAL EVERYONE'S HOPES AND DREAMS??”  
  
“YOU AREN’T LISTENING TO ME!!!”  
  
“Obviously not, why would I listen to a thief?”

The stranger sighs. He is clearly exasperated, but Taehyung is drunk and upset and he doesn’t care.  
  
“I’m not-”  
  
“Don’t even deny it it’s all your fault, if it wasn’t for you I could’ve had my Jeonggukkie but-”  
  
“Wait, you could have what?”  
  
Taehyung narrows his eyes at him, “Don’t disturb me, thief!”  
  
“You like me?”  
  
“No I like Jeongguk, look I really think after you get out of jail you should get your ears checked because really, your hearing is really bad.”  
  
“Taehyung-hyung, it’s me. I’m Jeongguk.”

“No you’re not, you’re just a thief who,” he pauses to squint his eyes at the stranger, they’re blurry both because he’s drunk his weight in alcohol and because doesn’t have his contacts on, “makes a very attractive looking blurry picture.”  
“O-kay..”  
  
Taehyung is about to speak again when the Jeongguk wannabe gets worked up, “Wait wait, I thought you said you like Jimin?”  
  
“How do you know everyone I know this is so weird-”  
  
“ _Taehyung._ ”

“I don’t like Jimin I like his boyfriend a lot. But Jimin is hot 10/10 would smash, he has a nice ass and those lips are-”  
  
“Okay okay back to your crush on me.”  
  
“On Jeongguk,” Taehyung corrects.

“So wait when you said you were in the car with your crush and his boyfriend, I was the crush and Jimin was the boyfriend?”  
  
“What the fuck, you _are_ a stalker!” 

“Are you like medically blind or just inebriated into another realm because-”  
  
“Wow so first you ruin my chances with the boy I’ve liked for months and now you insult me, you really want me to punch you in the face huh?”  
  
“You wanted to be with a guy in a relationship?” The stranger teases, he kind of looks like he is quirking his brow but Taehyung isn’t sure.  
  
“Excuse you, I liked him before Jeongguk and Jimin announced they’re dating, and yes wishing to go on a date while they were still together was selfish of me but I never would’ve gone on it if they were together. Jeongguk is not that type of guy anyway, he’s good people.”

“Good people?”  
  
“Good people,” he nods for emphasis.

“You know what I think I can help you with your wish.”

This has Taehyung stopping in his tracks, he ponders over it for a second and even though his brain is more mush than anything else he knows that for him to get his date with Jeongguk, he’d have to break up with his boyfriend. That is something he absolutely cannot be a part of.  
  
“Please don’t try to steal Jeongguk’s boyfriend from him, you’ll probably fail because Jeongguk is all types of hot and lovely and the sweetest person, and Jimin is a great guy but if you succeed it’ll break Jeonggukkie’s heart. And then I’ll break your face.”  
  
“Okay I’m just going to ignore that threat and how cute what you said was out of respect because you probably wouldn’t tell me that sober but I think there is something you should know.”  
  
“I don’t trust you, you do know that right?”

“I have no reason to lie.”  
  
Taehyung gives him a once over before gesturing for him to talk.

“Jeongguk and Jimin aren’t dating, Jimin likes Yoo- someone and asked for my- uh Jeongguk’s help to make him jealous and Jeongguk agreed because he’s Jimin’s best friend and he assumed less people would approach him to ask him out if he wasn’t available. While it’s endearing it’s also a little ridiculous and puts a lot of strain on his friendships when his almost constantly rejecting people's advances.”  
  
“I don’t believe you.”  
  
“That doesn’t make it any less true.”  
  
“KIM TAEHYUNG THERE YOU ARE YOU FUCKING MORON!”

Taehyung turns to find a very angry Min Yoongi make his way towards him, it’s truly a sight to behold.  
  
“Hyung, the fountain _is_ magic it’s this guy’s fault that my wishes haven’t come true!”

“Jeongguk?”

“That is who he says he is but I don’t believe him,” Taehyung whispers, but essentially gets ignored by the both of them.  
  
“Hi Yoongi-hyung, I was going to take him home but he kinda side tracked me from my job,” he informs him, pointing to the bag of quarters that had been long forgotten on the side of the fountain.

“He’s been stealing the wishes hyung, you should call the police!” he stage whispers.

“What I’m going to do is take your dumb ass home so that I can watch you be mortified about this tomorrow.”  
  
They’re walking towards Yoongi’s car when he hears his name being called.

“Tomorrow, be ready for your wish to come true.”  
  
-

When Taehyung wakes up he thanks every deity in existence for the fact that he doesn’t have a hangover.

“I knew you didn’t hate me universe, take that Yoongi-hyung,” he calls out.

“Why are you shouting?” he hears the gravelly voice of a sleepy Yoongi complain.

“Sorry hyung.”  
  
Well, only one of them got lucky it seems.

He pads into the kitchen and sure enough there is Yoongi curled into the fetal position looking utterly hammered on his couch.

“Taehyung?”  
  
“Yes?” he pauses his actions to look at his hyung.

“Have a nice day, I feel like it’s going to be really unforgettable.”  
  
“Uh weird but thanks bro, same to you I guess.”

-

He’s on his way to his third lecture of the day when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

He turns to face the owner of said hand and sees Jeongguk staring at him determinedly, “Jeongguk what are-”  
  
He doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Jeongguk’s lips are on his. It's so sudden, so unexpected that Taehyung doesn't think he just reciprocates. He’s holding Taehyung’s waist and Taehyung’s hands automatically find purchase on his shoulders and it’s _so_ _good_. He feels like he is being kissed for the first time all over again. Jeongguk’s lips are soft and taste like banana milk and the vanilla buttercream lip balm Taehyung knows he loves. He hears himself moan when he feels Jeongguk nibble on his bottom lip. Jeongguk kisses him like he knows how Taehyung wants to be kissed and he revels in it.

And when he pulls away, forehead resting against the older’s, his breathing is a bit labored but his smile is wide and his eyes are hopeful, “Go on a date with me?”  
  
Everything slows down then, Taehyung feels like the wind has been knocked out of him. Was this actually happening? Was his wish actually coming true?  
  
But then he remembers Jimin and something akin to nausea forms in the pit of his stomach.

He can’t believe Jeongguk would do this to him.

So he punches him. In the jaw. It hurts like a bitch but he doesn’t regret it.

“I never thought you were perfect, but I would’ve never took you for a cheater Jeongguk.”  
  
And then he leaves.

-

“You punched Jeongguk?” 

He ended up going to Yoongi’s place, he was too heated to be alone but he didn’t want any of his other friends seeing him in this state.  
  
“Maybe so,” he says, settling into Yoongi’s couch.  
  
“Why did you punch him Taehyung?”  
  
“Because cheaters deserve to be punched Yoongi-hyung!”

“I think you need to speak to Jeongguk-”  
  
“No, that’s the last thing I want to do. Ever.”

He readjusts his hand to stop the bag of frozen peas from sliding down.

“So you really have no recollection of what happened last night?”  
  
“I remember Aura.”  
  
“And nothing else?”  
  
“Should I remember anything else?”  
  
Taehyung knows he doesn’t make the smartest of decisions when he’s drunk but considering the fact that he wasn’t hungover, there was no naked person in his bed, he was in his own bed and his apartment wasn’t burned down - he thinks he looked after himself quite well. 

“Why don’t you take a trip to the fountain?”  
  
“Why are you acting so weird?”  
  
“I’m not, what are you talking about I’m not acting weird.”  
  
“You have that weird smile on your face.”  
  
“This is how I smile, now go get me some japchae from the mall, specifically from the one with the fountain I don’t like it from anywhere else.”  
  
“Didn’t you say you hated that place?”  
  
“Did I stutter?”  
  
“Please get off of the internet, you’re too old for Twitter-speak.”  
  
He narrowly dodges the cushion Yoongi launches at him, laughing as he makes his way out of his apartment.

The walk to the mall isn’t that long, especially when he’s got his earphones plugged in blasting Lauv’s latest album. 

His singing along to _The Story Never Ends_ when he spots Jeongguk sitting on the edge of the fountain. He ponders pushing him in but ultimately decides against it. He isn’t a monster.

He’ll just ignore him.

“You know I knew you were kinda strong but your punches are lethal.”  
  
“Well I had to ice my hand so your jaw’s pretty lethal too.”  
  
So much for ignoring.

“Taehyung can we talk?”  
  
Taehyung sighs. “I’m not going to be the person you cheat on your boyfriend with.”  
  
“Hyung why would I kiss you in the middle of the quad -the most public place on campus- if I wanted to cheat on anyone, don’t you think I’d be more discreet?”  
  
“You broke up?”  
  
“We were never together in the first place.”  
  
Taehyung is stunned. Registering Jeongguk’s words feels like drowning a slushie and he’s pretty sure he has brain freeze.

“From how surprised you look I take it you forgot what happened last night, I’m not surprised because you were hilariously wasted buT Yoongi said you usually don’t forget what happens when you’re drunk, I guess this was an exception.”  
  
“Wait, did we kiss last night?”  
  
Jeongguk’s eyes go so big Taehyung is afraid they might pop out, “N-no no no, I would never take advantage of you like that!”  
  
“Okay, okay that’s good,” he says, “now explain to me what happened last night.”  
  
And so he does, down to every last embarrassing detail. Taehyung is mortified.

But Taehyung is also confused.

“Wait if you and Jimin aren’t dating why did I see the two of you kissing at the cafe yesterday?”  
  
“Well, firstly, Jimin kissed me. And the only reason he kissed me is because he wanted to feel wanted I guess, he saw the guy he likes flirting with someone else and it made him emotional and volatile. He probably figured kissing someone else would get his mind off of it and I was the first person he saw so yeah.”  
  
“Did you like it?” He needs to know, he refuses to let himself go all in for someone who can’t do the same. Even if it was Jeongguk.  
  
“It was like kissing my brother, Jimin said the same thing.”  
  
“So I’m not getting in the way of anything?”

“Nope, there is nothing remotely romantic going on between Jimin and I. We’re just best friends.”

“That’s uh good? I mean it’s good that you guys are good. So... now you know,” he sighs, and both of them know he is referring to Taehyung’s feelings.

“I honestly don’t know how you haven’t noticed that I like you too, I’ve been pining for even longer than you have. Jimin-hyung says I’m painfully obvious but then again Seokjin-hyung says I’m bad at expressing myself so maybe that’s why.”  
  
Taehyung short circuits.

Yes, Jeongguk kissing him and asking him out was a very big hint that he liked Taehyung but hearing him say it, well that was something else entirely. But he can’t say that, his pride is fragile, so he opts for, “But you kissed me?”

“I did, you just you looked really cute today with your curls and stuff y’know,” Taehyung doesn’t miss the way he goes back to his habit of rubbing the back of his neck, “and after hearing what you said last night I just wanted to kiss you really really badly. So I did.”  
  
“Yeah, you did.”  
  
He smiles when he says it, he’s so happy it almost hurts. Funny how that works.

He sees Jeongguk smile back at him before his expression morphs into one of panic.

“Oh my God I just kissed you, without asking, without your consent. Taehyung I’m so sorry I didn’t even think fuck. I give you full permission to punch me again but not on the face please, my jaw still stings. A lot.”  
  
When Taehyung observes the bruising skin he immediately feels bad, he regrets swinging before hearing him out. But he does laugh a little at Jeongguk’s panic, he’s just _so_ cute.

“I’m sorry about that, next time you’re walking around with bruises from me I promise it won’t be because I punched you,” he says.

He expects Jeongguk to splutter, to go red, to malfunction - but he just gives Taehyung a lazy smile.

“Kiss it better?” he asks, angling his jaw at Taehyung.

And fuck, if that’s not hot.

“I’ll do you one better.”  
  
He cups his face, making sure to be gentle with the bruised side, and kisses him. He wants Jeongguk to feel just how much he wants him, how much he means to him, how happy he is. He kisses him with intent and intensity and Jeongguk kisses him back just as hard and Taehyung’s mind is made up. 

That fountain is definitely magical.

**Author's Note:**

> writing this stressed me out so much, I was so worried that I wouldn't make the prompter happy or wouldn't do it justice but it was also a lot of fun (and a lot of research like who knew there were sooo many terms and plays in basketball??)
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoyed it, feedback is always always appreciated and happy reading during in bloom season :)  
> if you want to talk to me on twitter my main is : [yurigguk](https://twitter.com/yurigguk) & my writing account where I post twt fIcs, drabbles and prompts is : [bunniecub](https://twitter.com/bunniecub)


End file.
